Rescued
by Firelily10
Summary: Hermione tells her young daughter, Rose, the story of how Draco Malfoy once saved her life. Short story; please read until the end. Please review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters, locations, and/or events that might be mentioned in this story. No copyright intended. **

Hermione Granger listened to the sound of the rain pounding on the windows of her house. Outside, the sky was grey and colorless. The cold air had managed to seep into the house, sinking deep into her skin. Hermione sat in a leather armchair in front of the grand fireplace, the fire protecting her from the sting of cold. "Mommy?" came an innocent voice from behind her. She turned to see her young daughter, Rose, standing in her pale blue nightgown.

"Yes dear?" Hermione asked. The little girl climbed onto her mother's lap and looked at her longingly. "Did the rain keep you up?" Hermione asked. Rose nodded, rubbing her eyes.

"Can you tell me a story?" Rose asked, her eyes pleading to her mother. Hermione smiled warmly.

"Okay. I think I have one in mind."

"What's it about?" asked an inquisitive Rose. For a moment, Hermione sat lost in thought, but then looked down on her daughter.

"Well, it's about a young man who saved the life of a young woman. It was many years ago, but the woman still remembers it to this day."

"Tell me more Mommy" Rose said, now listening intently. Hermione began her tale.

"It began on a day much like this one, actually. It was rainy and grey, the streets nearly flooded. The young woman was in a book store, browsing the shelves, just looking for the perfect book. You see, her wedding was the next day and she needed a good book to calm her nerves. As she browsed, there was an announcement on the radio sitting on the clerk's counter, saying that the streets were flooded and driving should be avoided. However, the young woman failed to hear that because she was staring at a book that had caught her eye. After reading the first few pages, the woman decided it would be the perfect thing to distract her from her nerves. She bought the book and exited the shop, into the rain.

"The young woman was a witch, but she knew it was difficult to apparate in the rain, so she hailed a cab. The man driving asked her if she was positive that she wanted him to drive her. He, unlike her, had heard the radio announcement. The young woman told him that it wasn't far back to her home and that the cab would be the fastest way home. Reluctantly, the driver started the car and drove down the street.

"The witch was totally absorbed in her book. She didn't see the streets outside, flooded with water. The cab was approaching a bridge, and neither the witch nor the driver noticed the sign that said: rails under construction, stay away from the edge.

"At the same time as the car was approaching the bridge, a young man was walking through the rain. He, like many others, was trying to get back home in a hurry to get out of the pouring rain. However, as the cab passed him by, the young woman in the car caught his eye. He recognized her. He stood there, on the street, watching as the cab drove onto the bridge. After watching it cross the bridge halfway, the young man started to turn away but then he heard a sound. He watched in horror as the car swerved out of control and hit the railing on the bridge, which gave way like sand blows away in the wind. The car crashed into rushing river below. Without a moment's thought, the young man jumped into the roaring river, not even considering the risk on his life.

"The young witch, in the meanwhile, was still trapped inside the cab, the water already having poured inside. In all the chaos she'd lost her wand and was frantically trying to open the door of the car before she ran out of air. Slowly, she felt herself fading away and her strength diminished. She knew she was on the verge of giving up when the door opened from the outside. Only half awake at this point, she felt strong hands pulling her away from the cab and back up towards the surface. As soon as she broke through, she sputtered and gasped for air. 'Hold on' she heard a young man's voice say. Her vision was still blurry and she couldn't clearly see the face of her rescuer.

"Now having the young woman in his arms, the young man fumbled for his wand inside his pocket, for he was a wizard. 'Ascendio' he said, and the two of them shot out of the water, landing safely on the banks of the river. Both of them were soaked to the bone, the cold air penetrating their skin. The young woman shivered. 'Here' the man said, wrapping his coat around her. It was then that she saw his face clearly. He had messy blond hair and familiar silver eyes. She knew him.

"The young woman didn't understand. For all the years that she'd known this man he had not once shown her the slightest bit of kindness. 'Why did you save me?' she asked him. He smiled at her. 'Because…I figured this was the least I could do for you, after all those years.' She looked at him funnily. 'Should I take this as an apology?' she asked. 'I suppose so. I hope you can find it in your heart to accept it' he said. Hesitating only for a moment, she nodded. 'Thank you' she whispered. In response, he leaned in forward. Their lips had barely touched when he looked down and saw the engagement ring the woman had on. 'I'm sorry' he said quickly, and turned away.

"The man walked her back to her home. They bid each other short goodbyes and he apparated away, leaving her still staring at the spot where he'd stood. And much to her surprise, the young woman found herself longing for that kiss" Hermione finished with a distant look in her eyes.

"Did she marry the young man instead?" Rose asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No…in fact, she never saw him again." Hermione felt tears in her eyes, but wiped them away quickly. Rose yawned. "Tired?"

"Yah" Rose said. She kissed her mum good night and went back upstairs to bed. Hermione sat in the arm chair, staring into the flames of the dwindling fire. As she stared into the flames, she stood up and walked to a desk in the corner of the room. Slowly opening a drawer, she saw a small golden hourglass attached to a chain. Her old time turner. She put the chain around her neck and turned the knob five times. Everything around her went blurry and she felt as if there was a strong wind pushing all around her. Then it stopped.

She stood in the middle of the street. It was pouring rain, the sky still colorless. There stood the woman at the door of her house, looking sad. Only about five feet in front of her, she saw a young man waving good bye to the young woman. Just as he was starting to apparate, Hermione grabbed his arm. They apparated away. Immense pressure was all around her, and then it stopped. She looked around and saw that they were in some kind of mansion. She stared at the young man. He stared back. "What are you doing here? You have a wedding to get to tomorrow" he said. He stared at her clothes. "And how come you're not dripping wet?" Then he spotted the time turner around her neck. He knew. "What did you come back for?"

Hermione leaned in and kissed him. "For that" she said as she pulled away. She turned away and held the little hourglass in her hand. "Good bye Draco" she whispered. And with that, she watched as everything around her faded away. She barely heard it, but as she was fading, she swore she heard a voice.

"Good bye Granger" the voice whispered.


End file.
